Date Night Gone Wrong
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Trina and Querl go on their first real date. What happens when Ultimate Girl's enemies team up to capture her?


**A bloody ton of free time+ Writer's block= Free Write! **

Brainiac 5 paced the lobby of Legion Headquarters waiting impatiently and nervously for his date… their first date…his first date ever.

"Quit pacing, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor," Timber Wolf growled leaning against the wall and watching the genius pace.

"I am nervous…shouldn't she have been here by now?"

"One thing I have learned dating the President's daughter, you NEVER question how long it takes for a woman to get ready. If Tinya says she'll be down in thirty minutes I expect it to be at least an hour," he said smirking.

"Yeah," Chameleon Boy said. "I don't date much but I know that for certain you wait on them as long as they need."

"GUYS I SWEAR! I AM LATE AS IT IS!" came Trina's shouts of rage at the Legionnaire girls who were helping her get ready.

"Trina! Don't you want us to make you look stunning?" one of the three Luornus cried following her.

"CONSIDERING HE PRACTICALLY DROOLS EVERY MOMENT I WALK IN THE ROOM! I CLASSIFY IT AS ALL GOOD!" Trina flew into the room as if escaping them and dove behind Brainy. He glanced behind him and saw her glance begging up at him.

"Please stop them," she hissed. Querl smiled and winked.

"I got it," he whispered looping his arm into hers and started to lead her out.

"Not so fast," Phantom Girl said grabbing Trina's ankle and trying to pull her through the floor but luckily Trina had her own ghost powers and could counter act it as Brainiac 5 pulled her out the door.

"Sorry guys but we have to hurry!" he called over his shoulder.

000

They laughed hard as they ran through the streets. The two had had a vigorous relationship but they never had a date and Phantom Girl had decided that it was time they actually go out. Querl looked at Trina and smiled, walking alongside her. Her hands linked into his and she smiled. He glanced down at them and gave it a gentle squeeze when she leaned against him.

"So, Querl Dox," she grinned, "what are we going to do today?"

"Well, Trina Abriana, I thought we might possibly visit the art museum and perhaps catch a movie and supper," he smiled. She grinned up at him.

"Sounds great," she smiled.

"Well I am aware of how much you enjoy art and movies. And it is traditional for dating couples to eat supper together," he said.

She shoved him gently and playfully, "You over think everything, Brainy." He smiled and pulled her close resting his cheek on her head.

"And you over simplify everything, Mighty Mouse."

"One of the benefits of being an immortal," she smirked, "I can be any form of smart I want to be." He kissed her gently on her forehead and leading her up the steps to the art gallery.

They spent most of the day walking through the building and admiring the art through all of the centuries. As Brainiac 5's areas of expertise did not extend to art he let her tell him everything that she knew about the pieces they saw.

The next place they went was the theatres, where Trina chose an action flick to watch. A surprise and delight to Querl who feared she would like "chick-flicks" like the other girls in the Legion and quite frankly he couldn't keep up with the story-line in them. The action movies were something more like their real lives and he could easily keep up with them.

The final stop on their outing was the surprise supper that Brainy had arranged. They had reservations for one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. When Brainy led her to the door and gave the matron di his name Ultimate Girl had to stop her jaw from dropping in surprise and delight. The meal was, of course, beyond reproach and very filling

Before long the happy couple started home arm in arm. Trina was exhausted, her head resting on his shoulder. Brainiac 5 smiled and lay his cheek on her head. It had truly been an excellent first date. Of course it helped that they knew each other so well beforehand.

"I had a great time today, Querl," Trina said, clasping his hand tighter.

"As did I," he agreed.

"Now there is somewhere I want to take you," she said, pulling his hand and dashing off to wherever she wanted him to go.

"T-Trina," he gawked as she pulled him through the city of New Metropolis. "Where are we going?"

"Come on Querl, just trust me! You are going to LOVE it!" The Coluan didn't say a word but followed her wide eyed.

She pulled him to a door and covered his eyes with his hands and pulled him gently into the door, "No peeking," she ordered.

"Trina-"

"SSHHH!" she hissed. He heard her moving about then touched his hands.

"Okay, you can look if you want," she said pulling his wrists and drawing his hands away from his eyes.

What he saw was truly amazing. She had combined magic and science into a holographic version of each of them. Her form was sparkling and mystical while his was formed of numbers and computer sequences.

"This is amazing," he said circling it in admiration.

"Thought you might like it," she said wrapping her arm through his.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Just a biometric recalibration set to Mistianmarian magic standards," she said with a grin.

"Simply stunning," he replied, hugging her.

Suddenly both of their rings lit up with the holographic version of Saturn Girl, "Ultimate Girl, Brainiac 5. The Charmer has escaped from his maximum security holding cell on Takron Galtos. He is looking for revenge on you two. You need to return to Legion HQ as soon as possible."

"Copy," Ultimate Girl said, taking Brainiac 5's hand as they left her sanctuary. They flew up into the air and started toward the Headquarters.

They weren't out of there more than a few moments when a rocketing sound blast past them. Brainy tightened his grip on her hand and shouted in surprise when he was jerked back.

"QUERL!" she shouted spinning midair and clutching his hand with both of hers. He took the risk of glancing down to see what had caught his foot but saw nothing. However it was clearly nothing as he felt the solid grip on his ankle.

"Hang on!" she cried, flicking her eyes to a different form so she could see what it was. He reached up and grabbed her wrist his fingers digging tightly into her arm.

"I'm slipping," he muttered, his eyes flicking up to her own. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Just hold on tight, Brainy," she begged, straining against whatever was pulling him in the opposite direction. Just when he was afraid he would be torn in half his hands slipped from Trina's grasp. He heard her scream then darkness overtook him.

**Oh no! Don't worry he's fine. He isn't even unconscious. Just swallowed up by an inter-dimensional creature.**


End file.
